The 70th Hunger Games
by princessbubblegum87
Summary: Rosie's biggest fear is getting reaped for the hunger gamed. her worst nightmare comes true when she is reaped for thee 70th hunger games. How will she cope? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

the 70th hunger games

I wake up and look at my clock. It's late,later than i usually have to get up. i am puzzled for a few moments on why my alarm didnt go off then i remember, its reaping day. Ah reaping day the day i have to face my biggest fears. My biggest fear is to be reaped for the hunger games. I know i would die thats why im so deathly afraid of this day. I live in district 8, so getting reaped is like a death sentence. My dad calls to me from the other room to tell me to come and eat some breakfast. I quick jump out of bed and run into the kitchen. My mom died when i was very younge from a deadly fever. It is a rarity for my dad to be home long enough to eat breakfast with me, because he usually has to go work. " Come on Rosie your pancakes are getting cold!" he calls to me. Because it is reaping day we get to enjoy a good breakfast and sleep in. i sit down to eat the fluffy pancakes."yumm these are really good! is it a new recipe?" i ask he tells me that is. We dont talk much. When my mom died i was 7, after that we never were all that it wasnt very necaassary for us to because he was always gone working."you'd better go get ready, its all most time." butterflys rush through my stomach, almost time."i can do this" i tell myself. i go into my room to find and outfit to wear. I was never a girly girl so i just choose a plain,faded,too big purple dress. i take my hair down from its normal pony tail and let it hang down. I look in my mirror to see a tall girl with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes in big purple dress. i keep telling myself that i can do this but i just cant believe it. I walk out to the reaping and spot my only friend Bea. She waves me over and we stand next to each other "you'll be fine i know your scared but you arent gonna get picked" she tells me."thanks i still dont know if ill be alright" i reply. In the past i have been known to have thrown up before they draw a name. But this year itll be fine i wont get picked,ill go home and a nice dinner. " Welcome every one to the 71st Hunger Games!" out district escort calls out. Her name is Glisten she has bright green hair and seems very excited to be here, unlike any of us. " ok lets do the girls first" she announces. Im so scared now i feel like i will throw up if she waits any longer to call the name. Then she calls out the name"Rosie Kirk" I cant breath it's my name. i walk up to the stage. she asks me how i feel i dont have a chance to answer becase i faint off the stage. I wake up in a strange room with cream satin walls. i scan the room and see my dad sitting in a chair. im confused i dont know why im here and cant rembered what happened to me before i blacked out. "dad, where am i and why am i here?" i ask "your were reaped and you are in the capitol builiding" he replies. i stare at hime in disbelife, is this a dream? I then pass out again.


	2. Chapter 2

I agian open my eyes to see my best friend Bea. i can see that shes been crying. "oh,your awake." she says. i ask her if she knows who the other tribute from our district is. She tells me that he is a 16 year old boy named Creed Barrow hes tall and strong "great" i mummble " hey im sure you'll do fine, i mean you are awesome at making shelters and tieing knots." I can tell that she knows i'll die but doesnt want me to know. a peacekeeper walks in and tells Bea that she has to go, she gives me one last hug and whispers in my ear " i know you'll do great just promise me you'll come back, ok" "ok" i whisper back. She leaves, i know that she fears that this will be the last time we see either other again. Then my father walks in. "Rosie, are you ok,this is a lot to be dealing with" he gives me a long hug. I'm crying now fearing ill never get to talk to my father as the peace keeper calls him out he tells me that he will never lose hope in me and hopes that i never will either. Now i'm just sitting in the weird room crying and going insane, i dont know if i can take it. It's the worst thing in the world just sitting there knowing that soon you will die and there is nothing you can do about it. Then Glisten walks in my room "honey,its time to get on the train now." I stand up and feel dizzy but i know that even though i might not suceed i will try my best to appear presentable in front of the cameras " you ready?' she asks "ready as ill ever be" i reply weakly. She laughs with that stuipid high pitched Capitol laugh. Ah how i hate it. We walk out the doors of the room,out the builiding and in the train. I spot Creed he waves at me,i weakly wave back. He seemed nice, but its hard to even phathom becoming friends with someone who will be trying to kill you soon. But when he walked up we made small talk about school,the games,and i exscuse my self to my room. I walk into the big plush room.I see a large soft bed. I lay down and cry,i cry because im sad,afraid,scared and just plain confused. I cried until i had no tears left,so i called the room service to bring me some water. Just as i was ready to call there was a knock on my door, it was Creed telling me that it was time for dinner. I got up went to the bathroom,washed my face and got ready. I walked out the door and joined the othes at the table. I saw Creed,Glisten,and our two mentors;Jane and Bay. They all greeted me and then went back to their normal conversations. There were many great rich foods all looking great but my I just wasnt hungrey so i just nibbled on some bread. Then Bay annonced that we should go watch the reaping on tv. We all sat down and watched who got reaped. I didnt pay attention so i dont really know who got reaped. I'd just have to find out later. I then told them i was tired and want to go to bed. No one argued with me so i went to bed and cried my self to sleep,unsure what alse to do.


End file.
